Shouldve Kissed You There
by marianna.rishamwy
Summary: three years after breaking up with Harry, May-or how she calls herself now-Veronica, has accomplished what she wanted most. to move on. if it can be called that way of course. shes a succesful fashion designer and has a pretty much normal life - okay lie. but what will happen when her past crashes into her again? will she be able to move on again? *sequel to the one and only*
1. Three years have gone by

***Mays Pov***

It's been exactly three years since I left Harry on Miami, you might be thinking, what the hell has happened throughout this three years right? Well ill start from the beginning.

Three years five weeks ago and yeah I keep count, sue me not like I care anyways.

As I was saying, three years five weeks ago I met the famous British Boy band One Direction, life has been hell since. Well mostly, it's hard to explain so ill just resume everything okay?

I met them three years five weeks ago, Zayn and Harry both falled for me and I falled for Harry, I made many mistakes that even today I regret, one of them was kissing Zayn when Harry and I were dating, after that he broke up with me, I entered into a severe depression that had me at the edge of death, one day I went out with my best friend Ale shopping, or well, she obliged me to go shopping with her, on our way back from the mall we got attacked by a group of fans that hated me for cheating on Harry, I was stabbed on the stomach several times and ended up on the emergency room of the hospital, I was unconscious and in coma for almost two weeks, it was then when Harry realized he loved me, how adorable right? Bah!

So we fixed things up and had all this romantic stuff that happens in movies. Gag me. Anyway after that he took me on tour with him, I grew best friends with Niall and all the guys and I were just good friends, we got along pretty well, with the exception of Louis, who later I discovered had a crush for me. God dammit, what's wrong with this guys seriously? That was a hard hit for me because I was fucking sick of drama, So let's say Niall and I had a bff afternoon in Miami because he wanted to cheer me up as the good friend he was, since I was so stressed for all this Louis crap, going back to the subject - the thing is that we didn't tell Harry we were having a bff afternoon – okay before you guys start the insults let's make it clear it's not what you're thinking okay? Harry had grown to overprotective with me after the little fan incident and treated me like a five year old, thing that couldn't annoy me most, so when he actually didn't know where I was for three hours while I was with Niall he went crazy thinking I had gone missing or that kind of crap, so we had a little fight – wait! Sorry I made a mistake there, it wasn't a little fight it was a huge fight! And in one of those moments of anger he told me he could never love someone as immature as I was, fuck him, either way that was pretty much enough to make it clear to me that he didn't want me in his life, so after that I left him and the boys that had grown to be my best friends to go back to Argentina, the place where I was born to start over, so yeah, that's kind of what happened between me and one direction in five weeks, all summed up.

As I said in the beginning, it had been three years now! Yays! Not!

Well actually I can't complain, I have a nice life here in Argentina, but to be honest there's a lot of stuff missing in my life, including Love, family, and even some fun.

Okay to get started I'm not the cheerful kind flower I was years ago, as much of you know me. I grew cold and distant with time, and guess what? I don't give a fuck! And yes I do curse now, get over it, I'm even rude sometimes I must say, I'm not the warmhearted girl everybody used to love, I learned in the bad way that when you open up and actually love somebody all your gonna end up Is hurt, so yeah, I'm a coldhearted woman who doesn't care about anything but herself, how cool is that huh?

Leaving that subject behind… I have a nice Job I must say, I finished my studies at the end of this year and I got a pretty nice job as a fashion designer, many of you remember me too because of my crazy unique outfits, it turned out this famous fashion designer loved them and now I'm his personal assistant, its along story of how we met so I won't bother in even telling it to you, besides its none of your business.

I travel with him from here to there every now and then when we have to go to fashion shows and all that stuff, I have a nice apartment in Buenos Aires and I have an amazing friend that has sticked by me all this time, her name is Alejandra, she and Niall Horan actually had a long distance relationship when me and Harry were dating, but sadly broke up after a while, they had like what? A two months relationship? Oh well you got my point. Things didn't work out I guess, I never pushed the subject of why they broke up and I plan to keep it that way.

Now you too must be wondering what was of the boy's right? To get started, Harrys a dickhead, yeah sorry but it needed to be said, one month after we broke up he and Taylor Swift formed a couple, yes the Taylor swift, the song writer and famous country music singer, aaaw how cute right? fuck them.

I won't say it didn't hurt, it fucking hurt, but once again I was the one who dumped him so might as well get over him, from that day on I grew distant and cold towards everybody, and guess what? I couldn't be happier! Okay that was a lie, but I'm alive, I'm successful, so what else could I ask for?

Okay back to the boys subject, Harry and Taylor had kept their relationship till now, saying they are deeply in love with each other, oh how adorable! Two little lovebirds being lovely, well fuck them, if I could I would scream at Harrys face how much I hate him and at the same time love him, I know it sounds cheesy but whatever.

Anyway, I actually don't know anything more about them. Oh my, my bad, whatever.

All I actually know is that they're going on a worldwide tour this year, I haven't even talked to them since I left, I have felt temptation to call my best friend sometimes, or well who used to be my second best friend three years ago – yep you got it right, it's the one and only Niall Horan - but with time I guess I completely moved on, and with time the boys eventually got tired of calling me and sending me texts receiving no answer.

Oh who am I really tricking? I miss them like fuck. I miss Niall I miss Zayn I miss Louis I miss Liam and I miss Harry, I miss his touch and his soft lips, his beautiful strong hands that used to cup my face, and his beautiful eyes into the ones I melted, I missed everything about him.

But I chose this life, and now I just have to deal with it didn't I?

Yeah I guess so. I can't regret anything now, what's done is done.

Many of you must be wondering, what the hell had been of my love life? Easy. I'm a fucking slut, how cool is that? Usually when I think of Harry ill pick a random guy in the street or in a club and have a one night stand. Oh yeah, have a problem with it? Then fuck you. I have grown to be an alcoholic to, whenever I go to clubs or parties I get drunk as hell. It's a way of the one I have supported myself to ´move on´ Pft. Yeah right…. But hey! Put it this way, at least it makes me forget about everything for a couple of hours, which in my opinion is good.

If you ask, yes paparazzi did bug me a lot when they found out Harry and I broke up, they managed to locate me and were pissing me off for like a year, trying to get interviews with me and all that crap, well guess what this lovely girl did to them? I made it fucking clear that I was the one who dumped Harry, and that I hated him. The biggest lie of my life. And I told them that I didn't want anything to do with the media, that if they kept bugging me I would just sue them for being fucking stalkers, and well I did some other things you shouldn't know about. I also changed my name so that the media had a little more struggle to find me, so now my name Is Veronica Daniels, just thought about letting you know.

And so I guess that's it, that's what has been of me in this three years, are you fucking disappointed sweetheart? Well just to let you know, I don't even give a fuck if you are, this is the life I chose for me and I may regret things but I also don't.

Weird right? Oh well… that can't be changed. Deal with my logic. So many nights dreaming of what I would say if I ever saw those boys again. Of what I would if that day ever came. Well its ironic, because even though I had thought about it so many times I never thought of it happening for real, which thing took me by surprise on just a daily day of work…

**so did you guys like it? hmmmm... May has changed alot hasnt she? this is kind of like a prologue, next chapter should be up in a couple of days, leave review and tell me if you want me to continue : ) btw : i want to know all ships! if you guys want a Zayn, Louis, Niall, even Liam, ship then review and let me know, im planning to add alot o drama and romance to this story so i want to know which ship my do my readers supports : ) other than the Harry ship : P leave review and make me happy lovelies! : D **

**Lovies - your stupidly adorable retarded author - May : )**


	2. Changed

***Mays Pov***

I heard as my alarm clock sounded across the room, the annoying sound penetrating my ears made me groan, I putted it off and got up, really not looking forward to the day that awaited me, everyday was the same and everyday was boring. It's as simple as that.

I looked at my reflection in the mirror as a small frown took over my features, well I was a mess, couldn't expect more though, I party hard yesterday, or it was until Ale came looking for me and took me back home against my will, oh well… It's the fifth time she does it and its pissing me off, she shouldn't care about what I do with my life right? After all I'm pretty grown up for her to take the mom role.

***timeskip* **

It took me at least one hour to have a shower and to dress up in one of my mini black skirts – office like of course – and my red button up shirt that matched my red heals perfectly, letting my curly hair fall over my shoulders as I grabbed my purse ready to leave towards my job. And yes I did cut my extremely long hair, thought about letting you know.

I got inside the cab that was waiting for me outside "Where to go miss?" the driver asked.

I rolled my eyes and gave him a little paper with the address of my office, refusing to speak a word to someone so… well you got my point, he's a driver after all, he nodded and a small smile spread across my lips, I like it when people do what I say, it gives me some sort of power, even though it was his job to do what i said so it didnt really make any sense... oh well... deal with my logic.

I took my phone from my purse and started texting Ale. Do you suppose I do nothing the entire ride? Poor you. Sweetheart if you have a brain you should use it.

**_Me: _**_ Well Good morning babe ;) _

**_Ale: _**_Same to you. how did you sleep? x_

**_Me: _**_Considering I had no one to sleep with yesterday night, not so good I guess, of course it would be a complete different story if you hadn't played the mom role … x _

**_Ale: _**_You seriously need to stop with the one night stands, it's not right and you know it. x _

**_Me: _**_Whatever, get off my case, I was just saying good morning. Bye. _

**_Ale: _**_Talk to you later. Bye. _

I closed my phone furiously, what was so wrong about it? Didn't people understand it was my only way to escape all the sadness I was going through? Apparently not. People didn't seem to understand that even though three years had gone by, the pain in my heart of seeing Harry with someone else didn't cease. I know I dumped him, I know I should get over him, but why I don't? What is it about him? Why is it that every time I see him in magazines with Taylor I feel like I'm being stabbed in the heart? Why can't I just simply forget about him? Love sucks…

Like seriously people needed to lighten up a bit. Including my best friend that lately hadn't been like a best friend at all. Memories of Niall flooded my mind at just the word best friend, a genuine smile spread across my lips, even though it was just a small one, but considering it was genuine then that was something, usually my smiles were flirty, slutty or even evil, but this one, this one was real, and it was nice to know it was.

The driver interrupted me from my thoughts as he parked in front of the building, I gave him a couple of bucks and headed out of that shitty car. I hate cabs, I seriously need to buy my own vehicle.

"Go-good morning miss Veronica" my personal assistant stuttered nervously as I entered my office, I rolled my eyes.

"Morning" I replied coldly "Where's my coffee?" I asked with a raised eyebrow.

Her eyes became wide as I gritted my teeth, what? people couldn't do a simple job?

"You better go get it before I change my mind of not firing you for being completely useless!"

What can I say? I have become a bitch, have a problem about it? Well guess what? I don't give a fuck.

She nodded nervously and headed out of the place, I groaned, like seriously she had a simple job, was it that difficult to bring me my coffee on time? Let me answer that. No.

Oh well…

I entered my boss office with a slight smirk on my face, you'll see my boss is smoking hot, and he loves me, but sadly I don't love him back, le sigh…

"Well good morning gorgeous" I whispered seductively into his ear, he rolled his eyes, it was not like he gave a fuck if I called him like that, and I liked it, I liked that he was so careless about what I did or said.

"Morning Veronica, take a seat" He said motioning to the two seats in front of his desk, I nodded but instead took a seat on his lap, crossing my legs as I leaned over, our faces a few inches away, a playful smirk on my lips.

"Received your text this morning Babe, anything you wanted to talk to me about?" I asked innocently, even though my body language was telling a complete different story, I swear I wanted to fuck this man badly, such a shame I don't actually love him as he loves me, still that doesn't mean we can't have a little fun right? Absolutely not.

He rolled his eyes, he obviously knew my games by now, and if there was a thing I wasn't to him was innocent, so that tone I had just used just made me look some sort of ridiculous.

"Veronica, get off me please, we have some important clients coming over today, we have work to do" he told me completely serious, I laughed darkly, yeah? Some clients? When has that stopped us?

"Oh my dear Edward, please tell me this is a joke" I laughed in disbelief.

"Not at all, it's a British boy band, they're on tour and they –" I cut him by smashing our lips together, he was cute but I didn't liked to be bossed around, so if he didn't want me to do it, then I would positively do it. So yeah, I have grown rebellious, so what?

I tangled my delicate fingers in his hair as he pulled me by the waist kissing me roughly, oh this is how I liked it, I liked it dirty, I had never done it on an office though, was this my lucky day?

Just before our kiss could go any further the door flung open, we pushed away instantly and looked at what was before us.

Holy shit… its Zayn.

Oh fuck, I should have expected it, why was I never notified of this huh?

He said British boy band and they're on tour, but why didn't he say it was One Direction?

Who else could it be dickhead? How couldn't I see it coming?

"Uh sorry to interrupt but –" Zayn began, he still hadn't noticed me, which was good, I smirked evilly before turning around for him to face me, his jaw dropped open as his eyes widened, oh yes, it's me, I'm hot aren't I? Okay so I seriously need my inside voice to shut the hell up.

"Ma- May?" he asked in disbelief as he eyed me up and down, and then to Edward, and then back to me, I rolled my eyes, yes it's me you dickhead, who else could it be?

"Well hello Zayn" I reply darkly "Long time no see" a fake and somehow evil smile playing on my lips.

He kept eyeing me up and down, not believing it was me. Oh for fucks sake…. What? Did he need an id card?

"Is it really you? I mean it's obviously you but…." He trailed off like thinking if he should say it or not, I rolled my eyes "Say it already Malik" I demanded impatiently, what? I was a busy woman and didn't have all day for these stupid games.

"You've changed so much" he finished at last.

"Well, it's been three years now, people change" I told him matter of factly as I rolled my eyes and crossed my arms in front of my chest.

Okay enough time loosed, I'm off before the others get here, not like I would care if they saw me, just that my good mood was spoiled when I was interrupted in such a sexy moment, and when that happens I can be pretty rude, this are clients after all, I'm not supposed to scare them off "Well, I must go back to work, good to see you again Zayn, say hi to the boys from me" and with that said I went through the door leaving a still shocked Zayn behind.

Seriously. What was so shocking about me? Yeah I know I'm smoking hot now, and still young, I'm just nineteen for fucks sake. So I hope my assumptions are right and he was just shocked because he never made me his and now that I was hotter than ever, if I do say so myself, he regretted it.

I remembered about my coffee and again made my way towards my personal assistant, who was waiting in my office with it in hand, I snatched it away from her and took a sip, getting drowned in my thoughts, literally.

You know what's strange? I just saw part of my past, he's here, soon they will all be, including Harry, my ex, the guy that even today I was deeply in love with, even though I wouldn't admit it, the only one that would make my heart skip a beat whenever I thought of him, and I didn't feel the least bit of emotion, not even a fast beating heart, or nervousness or anything actually, I was still my cold usual self, or the self I had become over the years.

"Anything else Miss Veronica?" Bailey asked, or Brittany, I'm not sure what her name is and I don't give a fuck anyway.

"No" I replied simply, still into my thoughts as I took another sip.

And with that she left the office, leaving me all by myself. I took a deep breath as I took a seat on my desk. Just thinking.

***Zayns Pov* **

Was it really her or was I hallucinating? No. it had to be her. Yet she was so changed, she looked… kind of evil.

Yeah I know. Sounds stupid. But just by the look on her face… it wasn't her…

How I found her with her boss a few minutes ago… almost having sex… that playful smirk on her lips… that was not May…

I heard a voice snapping me instantly back to earth.

"Nice to have you here Zayn. Where's the rest of One Direction?" Edward asked. He was a famous fashion designer and as well did photo shoots, me and the boys were here to have the photo shoot for a magazine of Argentina.

"Uh. Um they were uh finishing getting ready, they should be here in a couple of minutes"

He nodded, I know this is risky but I just needed to know, she wouldn't leave my mind if I didn't.

"Uh, who…" I trailed off "Who was the girl who was here, like seconds ago?" I asked at last.

A smile instantly curved on his lips, as his eyes sparkled, okay to gay, but actually that's what happened.

"You must mean Veronica, she's my personal assistant and a very talented designer, she will be designing your outfits for the photo shoot actually"

Wait, what on the bloody hell? Veronica?

I nodded in understand, but for me, it only made things more confusing.

And then, just on cue the boys entered the office, Harry hand in hand with Taylor, shit… why did he have to bring her on tour? Don't get me wrong. She's… uhh… she's not bad, but she's fake and I never thought they made a good couple. My bad.

And Louis, who was texting on his phone, Niall and Liam, both with smiles on their faces.

I had to tell them what had happened, they would kick my ass if they found out on another way.

"It's nice to finally meet you" Edward greeted extending his hand for each to shake, which they did.

"My assistant Veronica should be here any minute and then we can start discussing about the photo shoot" he stated.

They all nodded.

"Uh yeah, but first, Harry I need to talk to you" he looked at me confused at first but eventually nodded, he whispered something into Taylors ear causing her to blush deeply before we left. I dragged him into the hall and checked no one was near before really talking to him, paparazzis are annoying I swear.

"What?" he asked with a hint of annoyance and impatience in his voice.

I rolled my eyes "Listen Styles. This is important" he nodded and I continued "May is here"

His eyes instantly widened as he tried to take the news in "And I saw her, and I talked to her" I stated, his jaw dropped open "What! How is she? What did you talk about?" he started doing a lot of questions all of a sudden, desperately waiting for answers, I rolled my eyes again.

"She's fine Styles, she's actually Veronica" I made emphasis in her name "She works here as a fashion designer" his eyes got even wider, thing that I thought was impossible.

"I need to see her Zayn, I need to tell her everything I didn't that night, I need to apologize, I need to hear her voice, I need her" I could see his eyes turn hurt and with guilt, I sighed, okay now here comes the hard part.

"Harry, she's not the same anymore" I placed a hand on his shoulder giving another sigh "Wh-what are you talking about?" he asked confused.

"When I got here, she was umm…" how to put it without hurting him?

"Spill it out" he demanded, obviously growing impatient. Okay… here we go. God give me strength…

"When I got here she was, kind of having office sex with her boss" his eyes went wide as his jaw dropped open.

"WHAT IN THE BLOODY HELL!" he yelled, oh fuck. Thankfully no one noticed.

"And not only that…" his eyes pleaded me to continue "Harry, I barely spoke a few words to her, but she had turned… cold… and almost evil…"

He burst out laughing "Evil?! Evil?! Our May? Evil?" he asked in disbelief between fits of laughter.

I nodded completely serious, causing him to shut up "You kidding right?" he asked hopefully, I shook my head "BUT! BUT! THAT CANT BE!" okay so now he's gone crazy….

"Ill go talk to her" he stated at last, breaking the awkward silence between us.

my eyes widened, did he really want to do that? Okay I admit I'm kind of scared of May now…

"You sure? What about Taylor?"

"distract her, this is something I have to do"

I nodded and went back into the office, leaving Harry alone.

**So did my lovelies like it? i hope so! May seriously has becomed a bitch right? just wait and youll see how mean she has becomed (dont kick my butt, its temporary i swear!) **

**if you guys have ever wondered how May looks like then search : Adriana Lima on google, thats how i pictured her : P **

**I love you guys so much! thanks for reading! dont forget to leave review, I want to know ships! and i want to know if you want me to continue! : D **

**Lovies - your stupidly adorable retarded author - May : 3 **


	3. Move on

***Harrys Pov***

I walked over to the secretary who gave me a friendly smile, the one I would have gladly returned if I wasn't fucking nervous as hell.

"Hello Mr. Styles, anything I can help you with?" she asked politely, I nodded.

"Yes, I'm looking for May Rivera's office" I told her, she gave me a confused look before shooking her head.

"I'm sorry Mr. Styles but there is no such person working here" oh shit! Just remembered, Zayn told me she changed her name.

"Oh yeah sorry, I meant um Veronica?" her eyes widened as she gulped.

"Uh I'm sorry Mr. Styles but I'm not sure if you should go to her office, she really doesn't like to be disturbed and I was told she was on a bad mood this morning. She can be quite… aggressive" I could tell by the look of her face that by just at the mention of her name she felt fright. It was weird to think May could actually cause fright.

"I – I need to talk to her, where is her office?" I asked once again, she nodded and told me which floor to go.

As I got into the elevator a million thoughts went through my head.

As the doors opened once more on floor five I could feel my heart beating more fastly that it should, I was shaking in my boots, just at the idea of seeing her again, to see her smile that used to light up my world, to hear her angelic voice, she can't even imagine how many times I wished she was the one telling me "I love you" everyday instead of Taylor.

I was going to knock on the door of her office but stopped dead in my tracks when I heard yelling coming from inside, I stood there just listening.

"I told you clearly that I didn't like it when you came in without knocking!" I instantly recognized the voice as my eyes widened. It was May. Without a doubt it was her.

"I'm sorry Miss Veronica. It w-won't happen again" I heard another unknown voice say in between sobs.

"Yes I know it won't. And I'll make sure of it, because you are so Fired sweetheart, so get your useless ass out of my office right now!" I gulped the lump on my throat. Who on the bloody hell was she and what had she done with my May?

"But please Miss! I need the job badly!" the other feminine voice begged.

I heard May laugh "Guess what? I don't give a fuck! And if I was you I would get going before I call security!" May? Cursing? Being mean? What the fuck is going on?

Seconds later a girl went through the door shutting it close behind her, sobbing without saying another word.

I gulped again and after some minutes gained the courage to knock on the door.

_Knock. Knock. Knock._

***Mays Pov***

Can't people just do their job? I don't think it's that hard to knock on the door! Oh well… at least now I don't have to worry about that bitch that honestly, was completely useless.

I couldn't have cared less if she needed the job, or if she was crying, I'm no charity foundation so I don't give a fuck if I was mean, even though she's my third assistant of the month… oh well…

Stupid headache….

I placed a hand on my forehead as I took a seat. Shit… yelling does me no good.

That's when I heard a knock. Okay that does it, I will bring rath upon whoever is on the other side of the door, cant people just leave me fucking alone?

I went to open the door and with one fast movement flung it open, who was there leaved me petrified, my eyes widened and I swear I was being victim of a heart attack.

_Harry._

For once in three years I felt vulnerable and weak, however I didn't take long until I came back to my bitchy self.

"Well what a…. unpleasant surprise Styles" I said with a slight smirk on my lips, he looked up and made eye contact with me, thing that made my heart skip a beat, his beautiful emerald eyes I loved to stare into years ago, were penetrating my soul at that moment.

I quickly shifted my gaze from his as I opened the door wider as a sign for him to come in, which he did.

"A girl just left in tears…" he stated as he stared at the floor, I laughed "And you give a fuck because?" he shifted his gaze and again made eye contact with me.

Fuck you Styles.

"I don't know… just…"

"Just what I thought, but please take a seat." I said motioning to the two seats in front of my desk.

"May, please. Stop it, it's weird to talk to you this way"

I rolled my eyes, oh yeah? Fuck you then, your problem, not mine.

"I can't help it curly, deal with it"

"Fine then. Just listen okay? There's a lot of things I didn't told you the night you left…"

Okay enough. I'm not up to hear all this stupid romantic stuff that gives you false hopes and only happens on stupid romantic movies that no one even cares to watch, so save it Styles.

I wish I had said that, le sigh… but instead I just listened.

"I know I let you down, I know I was to over protective and you had the right to be upset with me, but I want you to know I never meant what I said to you, I never did" I could see his eyes begin to water slightly as he looked at the ground, wiping them away fastly.

And again another heart attack, I have a feeling ill die young. What the fuck did he have that made me so vulnerable? Those tears he had just wiped away had been like a stab directly in my heart, he was sorry…

"Whatever curly, just to let you know, I don't really care if you didn't, in fact I don't care about you anymore, I moved on, and if I was you I would consider doing the same" LIE! I think it was obvious it was a lie, just making it clear, he couldn't tell it was though…

He looked up with anger in his eyes, oh shit, maybe way to far this time? Nah… right?

I gulped the lump that had been forming in my throat as I waited for him to say something.

"How the fuck can you say that?!" he took steps forward as I stepped backwards, wait! I was afraid? No that can't be… but yet his eyes were scaring the shit out of me.

"It's the truth Styles" SCORE! Yes that's right bitches, I hold composure of myself and now who should be scare is Harry, I smirked at him as we had a staring contest, just to let you know, I always win.

"No its not, how could you ´move on´" he made emphasis in move on "If what we had was so special? I loved you more than anything and I still do!"

I felt like my eyes were going to pop out of my skull… He loved me? He actually loved me?

Don't let your walls down May, he's just trying to make you fall to his feet again, how could you possibly believe him? He moved on just one month after you left him, when he started dating Taylor, don't play his game, now reply something you dickhead!

"Oh shut the hell up Styles, yeah right… special? Are you kidding me? That's the best you could come up with? I think that they used that on the vow or something, not to original are we?" and again the smirk taking over my lips with the last part.

"Besides, your telling me you still love me, and still just one month after I dumped you" yes dumped you! Haha! Okay I seriously am concerned about my inner voice…

"you started dating Taylor! Oh how lovely!" I finished with obvious sarcasm in my voice.

With one swift movement he took hold of my arm, pulling me closer to him, I just paralyzed, what the hell was he playing at? Why didn't I do anything? Why was I enjoying his touch so much?

"You gave me no other choice May…" I finally got courage to stare into his eyes, that were full with guilt and were on the verge of tears, I would have been crying too if I wasn't a total bitch and hold composure of myself.

I yanked my arm away and just stared at him, anger and hatred filling my eyes, I was going to make him pay for all those nights I spent crying over him, for all those emotional stabs I had whenever I turned on the tv and saw news of him with Taylor, he was going down.

"Keep telling yourself that Harry, now if you excuse me, ive got work to do" and with that said I started walking towards the elevator, leaving a still hurt Harry behind.

I was trying hard not to cry, I wasn't going to cry, but still the pain in my heart was so much.

He was here, he was actually here, we confronted each other after three years, all those times thinking of what would happen if I ever saw him again, I had just done something I always wanted and at the same time feared. Might I regret everything I told him later?

**Hello there my lovelies! first of all i want to apologize for the sucky chapter, i wanted to make it better i swear but i didnt have time. im starting school again and i will not have time to write as much as i would like too so just thought about giving you guys and update (becuz you guys are so damn amazing!) before i actually stop writing for a while : ( **

**i will do my best to keep updating but i really dont know how often i will be able to update, please bare with me, im truly sorry, still you could leave me a review and make my day? **

**i love you all! please stick by me! i will dedicate all my free time to this story because i love you guys and i have so much fun writing it : ) leave review! : D**

**Lovies - the stupidly adorable retarded author - May : 3**


	4. Best Friend

***Mays Pov***

I was midway of getting to Edwards office, when I felt two strong hands take me by my arms turning me around, just to be face to face with the one and only Harry Styles.

"Let go of me curly" I told him with complete seriousness, but deep down I was enjoying his touch, even if it was in a harsh way.

He chuckled at his nickname, I had kept it indeed "I know the May I love is still there, deep down" I stared straight into his eyes as I gulped loudly "And why would you care if she is?" I asked him with a raised eyebrow, somehow there was not sarcasm, hatred, or evilness in my voice, what he did to do so? I don't know… but it was… nice…

"I care because I love her. And I will bring her back" Jesus Christ… have mercy on me and give me strength.

I yanked my arms away "Good luck with that Styles" and with that said I turned head over heels and started walking away.

Fuck, maybe it's true? What if he really still loves me? Wait! Why am I even thinking of that possibility? It's not true! It's obviously not true!

I kept walking when on my way to Edwards's office I found the last person I wanted to see… _Taylor Swift. _

It wasn't my lucky day was it?

I pulled out my most fake smile as I approached her "Hello there" I greeted, she turned around fastly and smiled at me. Fuck you bitch.

"Hi, have you seen a curly haired boy around by any chance?" she asked innocently.

Yes, actually I did, he is my ex and he just told me he loved me, so yeah we could say I did saw him.

I wished I had said that out loud, I didn't though… le sigh.

"No, I haven't, but I bet he's around" seriously, I was trying hard not to slap this bitch across the face. What can I say? I think I feel jealousy, instead I just kept the fake smile plastered across my face as she returned it, hers was not fake though, I could tell, even though I hated that human being with all my soul, I did know she was innocent, and was indeed… nice? Probably… unlike me…

"Yes I guess so… oh look there he is!" he said looking over my shoulder, I turned around just in time to see Taylor run into his arms as he spun her around. Another stab right deep into my heart.

Harry stopped the spinning seconds later as he hold Taylor close, she giving him a tiny peck on the lips as he smiled at her and whispered something into her ear, causing her to giggle.

He seemed happy… how could I even think of believing him? That motherfucker… Taylors successful, hot as hell, nice, warmhearted, it doesn't surprises me he chooses her over me. But why did he tell me he loved me if he loves Taylor? Le sigh… love is so confusing…

That used to be me three years ago, _that used to be me… _

That sentence kept replaying in my mind, as I felt my stomach churn and an intense pain in my heart, trying to hold back the tears. I turned around and wiped my eyes fastly, no way I was going to let him win.

Once I had hold composure of myself I turned around again to face them "Well if you two little lovebirds excuse me I have work to do" I told them with a fake smile, Taylor turned around as Harry wrapped and arm around her waist, smirking proudly, Taylor smiled at me and nodded "A pleasure meeting you, uh sorry I never got your name"

I chuckled "Veronica, and same. Now I have to go, if you'll excuse me" I turned around once more and taking six steps forward I entered Edwards's office as he had a pleasant conversation with the boys.

"Ah, there she is, I was precisely talking about you my darling" he said motioning towards me, all the boys turned around with their jaws dropping open as they saw me, except for Zayn of course. A wide smile forming instantly on Nialls lips as Louis and Liam eyed me up and down.

"MAY!" Niall exclaimed excitedly as he tackled me to the ground with a hug. I giggled. WAIT! I, giggled? Well I won't lie, I was enjoying it, I missed my best friend and how easily he got to make me smile at any time.

"Wow Niall. You haven't changed a bit have you?" I asked as a genuine smile took over my lips and my eyes sparkled with happiness, he shrugged and laughed his contagious laugh that lights up anyone's day.

"You love me this way!" he said happily, I couldn't help but giggle again as I rolled my eyes "

Maybe I do Irish" he smiled at me and for the first time I noticed our situation, he was on top of me and we were on the ground, staring straight into our eyes as I felt a small flutter in my stomach that grew bigger within every second that went by. I missed those blue eyes I was staring into at that moment.

"Uh, you know each other?" Shit… forgot Edward was here… oopsies.

I pushed Niall off me and stood up, straightening my shirt as I smiled at Niall, holding out my hand to help him get up, which he gladly took.

"Uh, yes actually, Niall used to be my best friend three years ago" I replied.

"USED?!" Niall sounded offended. I by the other hand giggled.

"Shut up Irish"

He smiled widely at me and I returned it.

Jesus Christ…. Three years ago I hadn't noticed how hot Niall is… oh shut up inner voice! He's your best friend! Or he used to be…

"Alright…" Edward said awkwardly as he rubbed the back of his neck.

"Moving on, we want this photo shoot to be somehow green. If you know what I mean, so we were thinking of doing it in a beach or a park or something. What do you boys think?"

The four of them nodded.

"Well, it was nice to see you boys again, but, I will be designing your outfits for the photo shoot which means I have work to do, so if you'll please excuse me"

Niall smile faded as he nodded sadly, I rolled my eyes and the rest of the guys nodded.

"I'll see you around later"

******4 hours later*** **

I took my keys from my purse and opened the door of my apartment. The first thing I did as I went inside was to take of my heels. This shoes kill me I swear.

I proceeded to plop myself on the couch as I turned on the tv and took my phone out of my purse, texting Ale.

_Me: Hey there!_

Five minutes later I received a reply.

_Ale: Well hello. Is it me or someone's on a good mood? X_

_Me: well…. I guess..._

_Ale: soo? Aren't you going to tell me why? X_

_Me: well… it's a lot of stuff, ill – _

I stopped my typing when I heard my doorbell ring.

I groaned loudly as I stood up.

"This better be important or else ill— NIALL!" I opened the door to find Niall standing there with a huge smile plastered across his face, open arms.

I didn't think twice before engulfing him in a bone crushing hug, he wrapped his arms around my waist as I wrapped my legs around his, squealing with excitement.

_I missed my best friend. _

He laughed his contagious laugh and I couldn't help but smile widely.

It was surprising how I was smiling genuinely and squealing, just by the sight of him.

"I MISSED YOU SOOO MUCH!" Niall told me as he tightened his grip around my waist slightly.

"I MISSED YOU LIKE HELL TO NIALLER!" he laughed and buried his face in my hair as I breathed his sweet scent.

We pulled away and he kissed my cheek as I giggled.

"MOVIE NIGHT!" he yelled excitedly.

"just like in the old times?" I asked hopefully.

He nodded happily and I squealed with excitement again.

Niall picked me up bridal style and carried me to the living room. I was looking forward for the movie night.

**HOPE YOU LIKED IT! srry for the grammar mistakes, did it on a rush, mom is yelling at me lol cuz i didnt do the dishes -.- oh sweet lord...**

**also its short, my apologies too, i have something good planned for next chapter though! so stay tuned : ) **

**Isnt Niall adorable? i love Niall! 3 **

**REVIEW AND MAKE ME HAPPY! : D also, check out my new story? its pretty good if i do say so myself : ) its called Promise Me Please. would mean the world to me if you checked it out and reviewed! **

**Bye bye my lovelies! 3 : ) **

**Lovies - your stupidly adorable retarded author - May : 3**


	5. authors note

**HELLO GUYS! how are you all? i hope good! : ) so first. i want to apologize for the late updates, but i try my best, not to mention i have to write 3 fanfictions. OH YES YOU HEARD RIGHT HAHA : D**

**le me is writing a third fanfiction (please dont hate me) i just need to write x3 **

**but before posting it i wanna know if you guys would read it! so ill give you a short summary : ) **

_**Have you ever felt like... like if somebody watches every single one of your moves? i have, since four weeks ago me and my four best friends. Skye, Mia, Elizabeth, Rosie, and lastly me, Juliet. have felt it, we thought we were going crazy, but oh how wrong we were. **_

_**We were just walking around the park, discussing what the fucking hell was happening to us, it couldnt be normal to just feel this way with no reason right? **_

_**and thats when all became black. now look at me, stuck in a house with five teenagers who tell us they love us. **__**they kidnapped us. **__**were scared like fuck. its confusing and intimidating. they wont let us leave, telling us were theirs now. what the hell do they mean? i dont know. i just know i wont stay to find out, but what if something goes wrong in the process? **_

__**Jesus christ. i have such a twisted mind haha : / srry, its not short at all xD **

**Would my lovelies read it if i decided to post it here? : ) **

**Lovies - your stupidly adorable retarded author - May : 3**


	6. Niall

**Omg, im so so sorry for the late update guys, i truly am, the thing is i had no internet for ONE WHOLE MONTH, sigh... i almost went crazy, BUT! the good news are that i have been working alot on my fanfictions and have been thinking of better ideas to give you guys juicy chapters, like a payback you could say, anyway! i hope you like it : ) and i have more good news for you awesome people : D i will update more frequently now, maybe once every day, if i have homework to do it will be once every two days, bare with me okay? i hope you guys didnt leave me, im so sorry! : ( i feel guilty because i left all of you waiting, also the last good news is HAYLOR IS OVER! YEAAAAH! - okay, that actually wasnt but i just needed to get that out of my chest, i sincerely hate Taylor, no offense to all the swifties out there, but the real good news is that i will be also updating for my other stories! : D and will be adding a new one, but its the last i promise, the main character is based on me and you guys will also get to know me better, by her haha ; ) well, thats it, sorry for the incredibly long authors note and ENJOY! : ) **

***Mays Pov***

I snuggled closer to Nialls chest as I sobbed quietly into his shirt, he wrapped an arm around my waist and pulled me even closer to him, if it was even possible.

We were watching Bambi and it was the part where Bambi`s mother got killed, it was too sad. The tears streamed down my face as I kept sobbing quietly, poor Bambi, I knew what it was like having to grow up without a mother…

Niall giggled at what I supposed was me, well, it was kind of funny, but what he didn't know was that I wasn't completely crying over the movie but at what it reminded me.

"You're so cute" he whispered into my ear, kissing my cheek afterwards.

I giggled and nodded "I know Nialler"

He smiled at me and we both directed our attention at the TV again.

"You know… this morning Zayn told us you had become evil… I think he's nuts, your perfect" I went a bit stiff at that, how to tell your best friend you're a bitch when he thinks you're a saint? Oh geez… god give me strength…. I knew what I was but admitting it to him would not be easy.

I bit my lower lip, deep in thought as I took a long breath "Niall, I've changed"

He giggled and nodded, wait, what? "I know, your even more beautiful now"

_Fuck…._ Okay… that did not go exactly how I hoped it would.

"No Niall, Zayn was right" I admitted truthfully, his eyes widened in concern and I looked down in embarrassment, for once in this three years I thought of what I had done to myself… what had I become?

"This three years that have gone by have been hell Niall… I-I still love Harry, I won't admit it but I know I do, how do you think I feel when I turn on the tv and there are Haylor news on? Somehow… I started changing without me knowing, until I became… evil…" I sighed to myself, a tiny tear escaping my eye and trailing down my rosy cheek leaving a wet path behind.

Niall was deep in thought, would he leave me too? I would not bear to lose my best friend, not again…

"Listen" Niall started seriously, lifting my chin up and locking eyes with mine, I nodded as a sign for him to continue, which he did.

"I don't care if you're Cruella Devil okay? To me you're the same girl I loved back then and still love" he kissed my forehead softly and I breathed a sigh of relief, Niall was so sweet, he would never leave me… and that made me feel safe.

I rested my head on his chest as he pulled me closer to him.

In matter of minutes I was deep asleep in Nialls arms, I felt safe there for some reason…

That feeling reminded me of when I used to fall asleep in Harry's arms, I had missed it, to know there was someone there for me, because he was here, he was alive and real, this was no dream, he was here.

This feeling was way different though, Niall felt… warm …. This feeling was totally different from Harry's, and I think I liked this one better…

***next morning* **

I opened my eyes slowly as the mornings light penetrated through the living rooms curtains, memories of last night flashed back to my mind, bringing a small smile to my lips.

I was on top of Niall, he snoring softly, I giggled at how cute he looked with his messy hair. Niall was so perfect, no kidding.

I had no intention of pulling away, we were indeed comfortable in my couch, I layed down again and rested my head on his chest, listening to his steady heart beat.

It remained like that for some minutes, absolute peace. Just the perfect sound of his soft cute snoring filling the air, until Nialls phone vibrated underneath him, I took it fastly to prevent it from waking him up, he looked way too cute asleep.

It was a text message, from Harry. I thought for a second if I should open it…

Should I? its Nialls phone after all… but what if its important? It wouldn't totally be a mistake…

I bit my bottom lip slightly in deep thought, until I decided to open it.

**From: Harry.**

**To: Niall.**

**Mate, where are you? Were waiting for you at the signing session! Hurry up!**

Uh oh…

Too bad I really did have to wake up this godlike human that happened to be the cutest thing on earth when he was asleep.

I sighed and placed the phone back on the couch. God give me strength…

I poked Nialls cheek as I giggled, he grumbled something like a grumpy and stayed asleep.

That means that I have to use Plan B.

I leaned over and giggled into his ear "Niall… I have Nandos" his eyes shot open as he sat up straight, looking around, I couldn't help but to burst out laughing, he was too cute. I loved my little leprechaun.

"Nandos?" he asked hopefully and innocently.

I giggled and shook my head disapprovingly yet playfully "Niall, were in Argentina! How on earth am I going to have Nandos?"

He pouted, crossing his arms in front of his chest and sticking his bottom lips out "Hey! No fair! I want nandos now!" I'm. so. dead.

I giggled at his childish behavior, and he giggled along with me "I'm sorry Nialler, how can I make it up to you?"

He smiled widely at me as he laughed that contagious laugh of his.

"Let's go clubbing tonight! I want to see everything Argentina haves to offer!" omg, Nialler you choose like a god.

I jumped excitedly and nodded my head vigorously as his wide smile kept glued to his face.

"Omg yes! Well go clubbing and well have fun like motherfuckers!" he giggled and engulfed me in a hug, gripping my waist lightly as he spun me around "Since when do you curse May?" he giggled.

I rolled my eyes and giggled myself "It's been three years Nialler! I've changed and now I party hard and curse!"

He let go of me and nodded, not so happy this time.

"I know… it's crazy to think it's been three years now" he sighed, shifting his gaze to the floor, he sounded slightly broken, perhaps me leaving had affected him more than I had thought…

I stepped closer to him, our bodies brushing as I hooked a finger under his chin, bringing it up so I could stare into his beautiful blue eyes.

"Your right Nialler, it's crazy, but I'm here now so let's make the most of it okay? I'm sorry I left you three years ago, I have really missed you" a single tear escaped my eye as I let go of him and looked down, wiping it away.

This time it was him who lifted my face up, brushing a strand of hair out of my face "You said it yourself babe, let's make the most of this" he gave me one of those breath taking half smiles in hopes of lighting up the air.

I nodded my head in agreement And then I remembered why I had woken him up in the first place, too bad he had to go. I didn't want him to go!

"Omg Nialler! You have to go! The boys are waiting for you at the signing session!" I pushed him out the door and he laughed.

"Ill call you later! Bye babe!" he called out as he entered the elevator, I nodded eagerly and the doors closed.

Leaving me to myself on my day free…

***Nialls Pov* **

"Mate!" Louis greeted me as I sat down on one of the ends of the singing session's table. Signing sessions were not my particular thing of being the Famous Niall Horan from One Direction, but its okay I guess…

I smiled at him and Harry walked in, holding two bottles of water, giving one of them to Louis "Wow, so you did show up" he winked at me.

"I hope you didn't loose your virginity yesterday with some sexy Latina" he chuckled to himself, I rolled my eyes. He could be so stupid sometimes, he and the way he thought of women, like if they were objects.

"Actually, spent the night at Mays, were going clubbing tonight, want to join us?" I took a sharpie and bit the top of it in thought.

Both of them went completely stiff, Louis rubbed the back of his neck awkwardly and Harry's eyes burned holes through me with jealousy and anger.

"Uh… sure" Louis shrugged.

"YOU FUCKING SLEPT WITH HER!" Harry snapped angrily, I had never seen him like that. Neither did I care if he was mad, he had hurt her, he was the reason she left, he had May three year ago, what else could he ask for? She was not enough for him, if that had been me, I would be the luckiest guy in the world, but for him it was not enough, he played with her, so that now he wants her back? Thinking better about it… ill make him a little bit more mad.

"So what Styles? Is it a crime?" I snapped back through gritted teeth, standing up so we were at the same eye level, Louis staring at us awkwardly.

"IT HAPPENS TO BE! FRIENDS DON'T DO THAT TO EACH OTHER!" he was beyond angry, oh if only he knew I hadn't actually slept with her, that was something I had to make him believe though.

"do what? Huh? Three years ago I loved her but I gave up to her because of you! Because I was a good friend! Because you fucking asked me to!" all the others that were suddenly interested in our little argument gasped at that, as they kept looking from Harry to me.

"YOU PROMISED YOU WOULD STAY AWAY AS LONG AS SHE WAS HAPPY! THAT WAS NOT MY FAULT! GOD NIALL!" he sighed in frustration, running a hand through his messy curls, oh so now he played the innocent role? Too bad Styles.

"EXACTLY! SHES NOT YOURS ANYMORE SO GET OVER YOURSELF!" if he couldn't forget about May that was not my problem, I had loved her for three years and now I had a chance that she loved me back, no way Harry was stopping me, not again.

i would fight for her, and that was for sure.

***a couple of hours later***

***Mays Pov* **

"Hello Hello!" Ale cheered happily as she walked in, just like the happy self she is, carrying a bag full with makeup, outfits, accessories, well, you name it. Which meant we would have a bff afternoon, just like we used to do years ago. On those old days when I was happy… but today, we were going clubbing! And we needed to look smoking hot, Ale is more of an innocent girl, she's still a virgin and doesn't like alcohol much, but she does party hard, so I was really looking forward on tonight. Except for the fact Harry was bringing Taylor. Yuck.

"Hey there girlie!" I as well cheered happily, opening my arms and engulfing her in a hug.

"Thanks for coming babe!" le me thanked her truthfully, I really needed help.

"WELL DUH! IT'S A GIRL EMERGENCY!" she replied back pulling away and giggling childishly. She's really cute, I don't get how on earth she's single. Seriously.

I giggled too and took a bag from her, leading her to my room eagerly.

"Now! We have to catch up with stuff, tell me everything!" she plopped down on bed. Being followed by me.

And so that way I told her every single thing about when I saw the boys again, how I rejected Harry, how I left Zayn in shock, how Niall tackled me to the ground, how we watched Bambi and how I fell asleep in his arms. how I woke up the next day and last but not least, at how we had agreed to go clubbing this night.

Her eyes were wide and her mouth was dropped open "And all that, happened in one day? How is it that all the interesting stuff happen to you?" she pouted, crossing her arms in front of her chest and sticking her bottom lip out cutely "No fair!"

I giggled childishly as rolled my eyes. "The thing is that I never wanted all this so called "interesting stuff" to happen" I sighed, laying back down and staring at the ceiling deep in thought.

She sighed too and layed beside me "I know babe, this guys have complicated your life too much"

I felt my eyes sting with tears at that comment, they indeed had, before they came into my life I was just a normal teenager, focused on my studies, having my dad there to support me, with Mildred being like the mother I never had.

But they had to come and ruin everything, now look at me? I'm a fucking disgrace according to my father, I haven't even talked to him on this three years that have gone by, I have a feeling he's not bothered about it either, I know nothing from Mildred since I left, and I miss her advices, her food, her. I quitted my studies too, yes I do have a job and I am very well paid, but I'm nineteen for God's sake! I shouldn't even be doing this! I should be at college, concerned about my low grades. Like normal persons my age are!

I felt like if I had been stabbed deep into my heart, a single tear rolling down my cheek as I closed my eyes shut, trying to hold all this pain in, but I wasn't that strong and I knew it.

And then, one single thought came to my mind…_ my mom…_ what would be different if she hadn't died so many years ago?

I would have stayed in Argentina instead of moving to London, dad would have never founded that stupid recording studio, I would have gone to college with Ale instead of being homeschooled, and I would have never met One Direction, everything would be so different… everything would be better…

*_flashback* _

_"I love you Maryann, you're my baby, and nothing will ever change that, no matter how old you get, no matter what happens" my mom reassured me, kissing my forehead softly as the swing moved back and forth slightly and I buried my face into her chest, her arms wrapped around me making me feel safe and warm, her cinnamon scent I loved so much filling the air that surrounded us._

_"I know mommy…" I whispered to myself as I closed my eyes, relaxing into her arms. _

_"I want you to promise me something okay baby?" she asked me sweetly, her grip around me tightening slightly. I nodded and she continued._

_"maybe I won't be here when you become a women, life can change directions drastically, but I want you to promise me that no matter what, you'll remember me if that happens, you'll remember that no matter what I'll always be here for you and that I love you" _

_I nodded locking eyes with her, I had to look up slightly and she had to look down, she brushed a strand of loose hair behind my ear and I smiled at her, resting my head back in her chest as she stroked my hair gently. _

_Little did I know she would be gone very soon…_

_*end of flashback*_

Little did I know that afternoon would mean so much to me in the future, how much I missed her… I missed my mommy, she was right, she wouldn't be here when I became a women, but I made a promise that day, and I have kept it, because every single hour of my existence I think of her. How pretty she was and how sweet she was. I try to remember more about her but yet again, I cant…

I tried to change the subject, I didn't want to talk about this, I wanted to have fun with my best friend and have a bff afternoon with her.

"Well… erm, what did you brought?" I wiped the wet path my tear had left behind with the back of my sleeve, allowing a half smile to curve on my lips as she nodded seriously, picking the bag up and turning it upside down so that everything would fall to the bed, the makeup, the dresses, accessories, all the girl stuff you could think of.

"Well, since I know red looks better on you, I decided to bring this" she pulled a tight bright red dress up, it had only one sleeve and it was pretty short, it was stunning.

She waited for me expectantly and I giggled, nodding my head approvingly, she smiled at me and pulled another dress up "Then we have this one" Ale giggled, pulling up a dark purple one, it was strapless and it was as well short, I liked it but it didn't stun me like the red one had.

I shook my head and Ale sighed, placing the dress down "Okay, and last but not least…" she did the drum roll thingy, I giggled childishly and she pulled up a perfect white one, it was tight and it was short, it matched my skin tone perfectly and it was just… wow.

"Soo?"

I nodded my head vigorously and she clapped her hands together happily "ACCESSORIES!" Ale exclaimed overly excited, grabbing a handful of earrings that were lying on bed and pulling them up on display.

"The greens, the blues or the yellows?"

I bit my bottom lip deep in thought as I kept shifting my gaze from each one to each one, they were all pretty. And white combined with each one of them, but really, I was never good at choosing.

"Umm"

"You know what? I think we're doing this wrong" Ale stated, standing up with a sigh. I raised an eyebrow at her in confusion, okay… I know I mess up at everything since I'm a disgrace but I really don't get what we were doing wrong. What did I do wrong?

"So if we want to do this right…" Ale grinned at me, taking her phone from her pocket.

"We need… this" she pressed the play button and instantly Call Me Maybe by Carly Rae Jepsen started playing, the sound emitting throughout all the room, Ale smiled widely at me and took hold of my wrist, making me stand up as she did awkward random dancing, encouraging me to dance along with her.

It was fun as hell, once Call Me Maybe was over, Hot n Cold by Katy Perry played, and so it went on, we didn't seem to get tired, we were having fun which thing we hadn't in ages! I didn't remember the last time I had fun with Ale, we had grown distant with time, as I became more and more bitchy she seemed more and more annoying to me, but now I see it was me all the time, not her, she's absolutely positively utterly amazing, and I won't lose another minute without her, from now on I was determined wed stay like this. Like on the old times.

As we were dancing we also got ourselves ready, its hard to explain how we did it, all I know is that by the end of Only Girl by Rihanna both of us had our makeup beautifully done, I had dark blue eye shades, eyeliner, mascara, blush, and a light pink lipstick.

And she had the same, except that instead of dark blue eye shades she had a tint wine color, that would look amazing with her black mini dress, and tint wine lipstick.

And that's when our fun had to be spoiled.

_Your insecure, don't know what for. _

_Your turning heads when you walk through the do-o-or. _

What. Fucking. Makes. You. Beautiful. Started playing, I stopped my dancing dead in my tracks and Ale picked up her phone from the bed fastly, skipping into another song, Wings by little Mix.

"What the fuck is a One Direction doing on your phone?!" I spat through gritted teeth, a weird mixture of emotion mixed within me. Disappointment, annoyance, anger.

"Well…" she trailed off awkwardly, not shifting her gaze from the ground in embarrassment and rubbing the nape of her neck.

"What the hell is wrong with you!" I raised my arms in frustration, pacing back and forth around the room like a crazy person, babbling stuff in Spanish, one of my many bad habits.

"I'm so sorry! Its just… that I kind of like their music okay?" Ale turned around swiftly, I heard her sniff as she brought her sleeve up to wipe something from her face, tears?

I placed both my hands on her shoulders and turned her around for her to face me, her eyes were stinged with tears.

"Ale? What's wrong? Are you okay?" I asked her worriedly.

She nodded, sniffing once more "Yeah, I'm just emotional lately, don't worry" Ale reassured me, managing to pull out a fake half smile, she was lying, I knew her to well.

"Oh don't you lie to me missy! What's wrong? You know you can tell me anything!"

She shifted her gaze to the floor and a single tear escaped her eyes, landing on the ground.

"I-I listen to them be-because…" Ale trailed off, as she tried to manage her weak voice to be hearable. "B-because I-I still love N-Niall" she stuttered finally.

I stared at her dead in my tracks, wide eyes and a mouth dropped open, she did? And why didn't she ever tell me about it! They broke up three years ago! How could she still love him? Well… I still love Harry and it's been three years, so yeah, makes sense…

"BABE!" I exclaimed excitedly, her head snapped up as confusion filled her eyes along with a bit of concern, eyeing me up and down.

"M-may? Are you alright?" she questioned me.

"that's great news! Because I bet Nialler still haves feelings for you too!"

She stared at me in shock, like if it was the strangest thing in this whole wide world and like if I was crazy, I really am not crazy, I want both of them together.

"May have you gone out of your mind?!"

I shook my head vigorously, I was being hell damn serious, these two were meant for each other! They were meant to be together and I would make that happen!

I started on babbling and babbling about, how she never told me about it, and how great would it be to have my two best friends dating, all the stuff we would do together, well you name it. Obvious excitement in my voice and just stopping to breath.

"MAY! STOP!"

I stopped dead in my tracks to stare at her, waiting expectantly, a wide smile glued to my face.

"I really don't think—" okay, my rambling needed to start again, I just couldn't contain all this excitement in, is it a crime?

"O EM GEE! WE HAVE TO GET YOU READY! YOULL BE SMOKING HOT TONIGHT AND I AM SURE SOME LITTLE GIRLY WILL LOSE HER VIRGINITY TONIGHT TOO!" I giggled excitedly, jumping up and down but she didn't do it along with me, instead, she had an indignant look on her face.

"You know what? I wont even go clubbing tonight! I will not lose my virginity tonight either and I wont date Niall again!" Ale exclaimed in anger, pure frustration shown in her voice as she picked up her bag from my bed, with the mentality of leaving, what had I done wrong?

"Babe!" I called after her, But she wad ahead of me, just before she could turn the door handle of my apartment leaving furiously, I blocked her way in front of the door, I wouldn't let her go until she told me the truth, what was wrong with her?

"Move" she demanded, having unsuccessful attempts to move me herself. She refused to look at me in the eyes and that concerned me, beyond words can explain.

"No until you tell me what wrong with you!" I spat back, frustration written across my features.

"YOU MAY! ITS YOU AND YOU HAVE BEEN ALL THE TIME! YOUR WHATS WRONG WITH ME! BECAUSE YOU HAVE MADE MY LIFE MISERABLE!" Ale collapsed to the ground crying, burying her face in her hands as she cried sorrowfully, okay… really, what did I do wrong this time?

"W-what a-are you talking a-about?" I finally managed to stutter nervously.

"You never knew the reason why Niall broke up with me…" she whispered in between tears. My eyes widened, what was she trying to tell me?

"You never told me, but what does that have to do with all this?!"

She made an unearthly effort not to let the sadness win her over, unfortunately she had no success at this as her crying started again as she shooked her head vigorously at what I supposed was telling me what was going on.

"Ale! Tell me! P-please!" I kneeled in front of her weak body as I pleaded for her to end all this mess.

"H-he b-broke up w-with me b-because of you!"

I stopped dead in my tracks as I stared at her, pure concern and frustration written across my features, what was she talking about?!

"B-because h-he loved y-you!"

HOLY. CRAP.

Nialler. fucking. loved me, he played with Ales feelings just to get to me, I was the reason why everybody's life was miserable. I was the reason they broke up, she had been heartbroken all this time and I didn't even see it…

What. The. Actual. Fucking. Fuck.

**DUN DUN DUN! **

**so now May knows the truth, what will happen next? not even i know lol, so if you guys have ideas let me know! i appreciate them. **

**Sooo just today i started reading the one and only, and oh my, it was terrible, i cant believe i wrote that xD im so sorry you guys had to read that xD so i was thinking of maybe rewrite that and... make it better i guess, but idk, im still thinking about it. **

**ARE YOU GUYS HAPPY HAYLOR IS OVER?! I AM! : D DID YOU GUYS SEE THE KISS YOU VID?! I DID! OMG SO PERFECT *.* **

**and this is just a random thing that i just felt like writing down here, the other day i was at thhe supermarket with my mom when What Mkaes You Beautiful starts playing, and le me started dancing like a weirdo in public (i dont dance at all, im terrible at it) and my mom was like "May! stop for Gods sakes! people are staring at us!" and i was like "I cant! i have the one direction infection!" and she was like "You know, youll never marry Niall Horan" and i stopped dead in my tracks to stare at her, and i was like "DIRECTIONATOR!" and people stared at me like if i was crazy, and my mom was like, trying to shush me and i was like "GOD BLESS ONE DIRECTION!"**

**im a crazy person haha : P **

**Lovies - the stupidly adorable retarded author - May : 3**


	7. Authors Note (really important)

Hey Guys. so yeah, i think you noticed i havent been updating. and that is because i think my stories are crap. besides, im fucking tired of the stupid guidelines, so i moved to wattpad, however i will not continue my stories on wattpad. for those who actually read **The**** Kidnapping,** then your lucky. because i have another story that is very alike. but better, really better, and the plot makes more sense : ) idk why but i have an obsession with Kidnapping stories. xD

however, for the rest of you, who read my sequel of **The One And Only****. **known as **Shouldve Kissed you there**and ** Promise Me Please.**then im sorry, but those fanfics have been discontinued. : ( srry. i feel awful. but thats the truth.

Find me on Wattpad? Username : MayDirectioner21 Story: Forever Theirs (A one direction fanfiction)

Bye(:


End file.
